1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices manufactured using such a method. More particularly, the invention relates to method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to design rules having smaller dimensions, and a semiconductor device manufactured using such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device generally has transistors, bit-lines, and capacitors formed within an active region of a semiconductor substrate. In general, a gate electrode of each transistor may be formed in the form of a word-line, and the bit-lines and capacitors may be formed at an upper portion of the transistor and may be connected with drain regions and source regions of the transistors, respectively.
Design rules are trending towards smaller dimensions as semiconductors are becoming highly integrated, smaller and thinner. However, conventional semiconductor devices are limited in their ability to be fabricated according to design rules having smaller dimensions (hereinafter called “reduced design rules”) as such conventional semiconductor devices fabricated according to the reduced design rules may not be structurally and/or functionally stable. For example, the reduced design rules may result in a problem associated with, e.g., electrical insulation between cells due to a short circuit that may occur in a bit-line bridge, gate electrode, bit-line, etc.